Dream VS Reality
by dbskxsuju
Summary: Shuichi has a bad dream about Eiri. Would this dream become reality for him? Oneshot! Please Read and Review!


Dream V

**Dream V.S. Reality**

**Summary: ** Shuichi has a bad dream about Eiri. Would this dream become reality for him? Oneshot!

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or its characters. :P**

It was around eight at night and the pink-haired singer had just gotten home from work. Shuichi and Eiri have been together for a few years now. Shuichi had even started to call Eiri by his first name, even though he still calls him "Yuki" from time to time.

As Shuichi entered the house, it was very dark and quiet. "Eiri, I'm home!" shouted Shuichi. He waited for an answer, but didn't get one. At that point, he became worried. '_Oh no! What if Yuki got kidnapped when the burglar tried to rob our home?!_' Shuichi thought hastily. He quickly went to check Eiri's study, hoping that he was in there working on his book. "Yuki?" asked Shuichi, knocking on the door to the study. When he opened the door, he expected to hear Eiri typing and just working on his novel, since he didn't get an answer. But… to Shuichi's dismay, Eiri wasn't in the study.

Shuichi was **really **worried about Eiri now. He checked their bedroom, the bathroom, the lounge, and even underneath the kitchen sink, but he still couldn't find his Yuki. With the feeling of worry and sadness, Shuichi headed to the living room and sat on the sofa. "Yuki… WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUU?!" bawled Shuichi.

"Hey! Brat!" yelled a voice. "What's with all the waterworks? I come in here to get my wallet and I find you crying." Shuichi turned towards the area from which he heard the voice. There he saw a tall man with luscious blond hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Yuki!!" shouted Shuichi as he ran to hug his golden beauty. "I was so worried! I thought you had been kidnapped!"

Eiri just stayed silent. Shuichi unwrapped himself from Eiri and asked in a confused voice, "Is something wrong, Yuki?"

'_Wait. Why would something be wrong? God, I'm so stupid. Yuki always acts like this! Of course, there's nothing wrong._' thought Shuichi.

Well… at least that was what Shuichi thought.

"Eiri-san, I've already paid the taxi driver so you won't have to get your wallet now." said a familiar voice.

'_No… it can't be… that voice…_' thought Shuichi as he awaited to see the face of the person who had spoken.

The mysterious person walked to where Eiri and Shuichi were, stood next to Eiri, and wrapped their arms around Eiri's shoulders.

"Se-Seguchi-san… what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked timidly.

"Ah… Shindou-san. You ended work early today? Eiri-san told me you wouldn't be back until at least 9:00 pm." said Tohma.

"We... We've finished our recording, so…" stated Shuichi.

"Really? I'll listen to it tomorrow then." The platinum blond-haired producer replied with a smile. "And… about your previous question, Eiri-san and I went to have a little drink. Isn't that right, Eiri-san?"

Eiri just turned his head away, avoiding eye contact with Shuichi in response. Shuichi couldn't understand why Eiri would avoid him. "Y-Yuki… Why are you avoiding eye contact with me? Is there something that you don't want to tell me?" Shuichi asked as he tried to reach to caress Eiri's cheek. When he did that, a hand slapped Shuichi's hands away.

"Don't you dare touch my Eiri-san, Shindou-san." declared Tohma looking really angry.

"My Eiri-san? Since when is Yuki yours? He's just your brother-in-law." asked Shuichi angrily.

"My, my, my… Eiri-san didn't tell you earlier?" taunted the sly producer.

"Tell me what?" Shuichi asked as he prepared himself mentally for the answer.

Tohma smirked. "Eiri-san is leaving you… for me. To him, you're just another one of his affairs."

At that point, Shuichi felt like he an arrow pierced his heart. "Yu-Yuki… That can't be true, right?" asked Shuichi as tears started to form in his eyes. "You're not leaving me are you? I'm not just one of your flings, right? I love you, Yuki… please don't leave me…" choked Shuichi.

Eiri didn't say anything except a "Let's go, Tohma." He turned around, back facing Shuichi, and started to head out the door without showing his face to Shuichi. The now happy producer followed suite.

"Yuki!!" yelled Shuichi. "Don't leave me!! Please!! Don't leave me!!"

The desperate pink-haired singer wanted to run after him, but even if he did, he felt like he just couldn't reach out to Eiri.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

"Shuichi!! Shuichi!! Wake up!! Shuichi!!" said a voice. He was shaking Shuichi to get him to wake up.

"Please!! Please!! Yuki!! Don't leave me!! Yuki!!" shouted Shuichi with eye full of tears. Shuichi started tossing and turning until he suddenly rolled off the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Shuichi! Are you alright?"

"Yu…ki?" stated Shuichi as he got up.

"The one and only." said Eiri.

"Oh, Yuki! You didn't leave me!" Shuichi exclaimed as he glomped Eiri.

"Leave you?" Yuki asked. "I was working in my study until you started shouting my name!"

"So… it was all a dream?" asked Shuichi.

"Hell yeah." Eiri stated with a-matter-of-fact tone. "I wouldn't leave you even if the world isn't filled with two-faced women looking for my money or sex."

Shuichi just smiled and gave Yuki a kiss. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, brat." said Yuki as they shared a kiss. "Now tell me. Who was I leaving you for in your dream?"

"Yuki… you just ruined the mood." Shuichi stated.

Eiri smirked. "Oh yeah? Then let's bring it back." Teased Eiri as he pushed Shuichi onto the bed for the "fun" activities to come.

**Owari**

**Thank you for reading this fic! :D I'll try to update my next fic soon. I've got it on paper, but I hafta type it. :X **

**Please leave a review!! :3 **

**- dbskxsuju**


End file.
